life begins in the middle
by kayleigh jayne marley
Summary: The part that JK left out. A Story about the 19 years Inbetween the End of the war and Harrys Children going to hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A time for Sorrow and a time for joy.

Harry sat by the edge of the lake in his secret place, bundled up against the cold. The last few days had certainly been strange. An endless rollercoaster of emotions, laughing and singing at the war being over and Voldermort finally being where he belonged; in hell, and the sorrow and the feeling of guilt of the ones who had to die to save the wizarding world. Harry sighed; He was finally free, free for the first time in his life.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw Ginny walking towards him, her pale face swept with her fiery hair. Oh, her hair, Harry's heart soared at the sight of her.

"I thought I would find you here Harry" Ginny said as she sat down beside him.

Harry turned to face her. "I needed time to think, time to work things out"

"What do you need to work out Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"I need to work out where I go on from here, I have spent most of my life running and fighting and now it is all over I don't really know what I am supposed to do"

"What do you want from life Harry?" Asked Ginny

Harry looked away, a single tear streaking down his face "I don't know, last year I seemed to have it all but then he took it all away from me."

"What did he ever manage to take from you Harry? He robbed us of family and friends, but we cannot bring them back, but that doesn't mean that you have wallow in self pity all the time, none of the people who gave up their lives so you, me and everyone can live would want that."

"I know!" Harry retorted as he swiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

Ginny's heart clenched to see him so upset, so lost.

"Harry? You know you are not alone don't you? You know that you will always have a family with the Weasleys, Hermione and Ron are with you" Ginny almost shouted.

Harry looked at Ginny, and saw her battling with her own thoughts, her eyes bright as ever but they seemed sad, and he wished he could take away her all her pain.

"I love you Harry!" Ginny blurted out before her nerves got the better of her.

Harry thought he must have heard wrong "What was that?"

Ginny blushed furiously "please if you care for me at all please, don't make me say it again"

"But I thought I heard you say……." Harry didn't finish the sentence before Ginny put her hand on his and lovingly whispered loud enough for him to hear "I love you Harry, I always have and always will

"I…I….I… Oh Merlin… Erm… I LOVE YOU TOO GINNY!" Harry Stuttered. 'Oh wow that came out so well' Harry laughed.

"Could I try that again?" Harry said staring right into the brown orbs which were Ginny eyes he moved himself closer to her "I Love you Ginny, so much."Harry looked at Ginny and saw the look on her face that said it all. A face that beamed and eyes that could tell a thousand words…. She loved him, he could see it in her face, and it seemed to radiate from her.

She responded to this by moving closer to him, close enough for him to take her in his arms and cuddle her with all his might, She buried her bead on his chest, so close that she could feel his heart hammering beneath his shirt. A heart so big it could fill an ocean, so big that Harry was willing to die so that everyone else could live.

Harry stroked the crown of Ginny's hair and breathed in the beautiful scent of her.

"What happens now Ginny?" Harry breathed.

Ginny tilted her head so that she could look into his eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how good life can be Harry, is that what you want?"

Harry could feel her body tense up waiting for what Harry would say. Harry took her face in his hands, using his thumbs to stroke her cheeks and said: "I would love that Ginny, and I would be honoured to spend the rest of my life … loving you, if you would want that of course"

Ginny whimpered and closed her eyes. It seemed as if time has slowed down as Harry bent towards her mouth and lovingly brushed his lips with hers and pulled back looking for reassurance, in which Ginny gave him by pulling his head back down to his and allowing him to kiss her deeply.

After what seemed like an eternity in heaven Harry lifted his head and smiled at Ginny, then pulling her in close as she began to shiver from the cold.

They stayed there, saying nothing, relishing in their shared love until it began to get dark. Harry stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, let's go inside and get warm"

They strode off hand in hand, walking towards their new lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Funerals for Friends

The next few days were surreal. Harry's joy over finally getting to be with Ginny, the Girl he loved with every fibre of his Being, and the sorrow of having to bury the ones he loved. Fred's funeral was a somber occasion, George took this day the worst, and his eyes looked Empty, as if a piece of him was missing. The same Wizard Preceded the Ceremony that had done Dumbledore's. Harry held Ginny through the ceremony as she said goodbye to her brother. Hermione took care of Ron.

'You ok gin?' Harry asked as they all stood up when the Ceremony was over. 'Why did Fred have to die? Ginny Sobbed into Harry's arms.

'Voldermort had a Knack of tearing families apart Gin, I wish to god I could have stopped him before he took Fred, before Remus and tonks… Before he could hurt anyone'

No Harry, you cannot blame yourself for this, V-v-Voldermort is to blame, and it is his Fault that we are here, His fault, not yours! You saved us from him Harry, you beat him! And everyone else is all the better for it!

I love you Ginny! Harry said and pulled her into a deep embrace.

That Evening as the Sun went Down, Family and Friends and People Harry didn't know gathered on the hills surrounding Ottery st Catchpole for a Final Farewell to everyone who had died at the Hands of Voldermort Reign of Terror.

Harry took a Deep Breath, Put his Newly Repaired Wand to his Throat and said 'sonourus' which amplified his Voice for all around to hear. 'Thank you for coming this evening, we are here to shine a light for everyone we lost during the war'.

People were standing around holding little paper lanterns, one by one the little lanterns were Lit and let float high into the Sky. As each one was lit, the name of who it was for was said.

'For Charity Burbage' Yelled a Squat little Witch.

'For Bertha Jorkins' Said another.

'For Colin Creevy' said a sobbing woman who Harry assumed to be Collins mum.

'For Ted Tonks' Whispered a sad and haunted looking Woman

'For my Daughter Nymphadora Tonks'

'For my Boy Fred' Arthur weasley Yelled as he Held his Wife.

It was Now Harry's Turn…

'For Padfoot and moony… Remus and Sirius. For Prongs… James Potter, The marauders Ride again. For Lily Potter… My mother'

Hermione Who had been Crying throughout Stood Tall, Lit her Lantern and said… 'For Severus Snape'

"For Dumbledore" Shouted Ginny as she let her lantern go.

Then thousands of paper lanterns were Lit and Flown High in to the Air 'For everyone who Died, you are Remembered."

After a moments Silence of watching the lanterns Drift away there was an all mighty Bang. Many People screamed and began to run until they saw the Source of the commotion. Sparks of red and gold Zoomed across the Sky, Heart shapes bursting and falling. Rockets Writing names across the Sky. 'George! This was your doing was it' His Mother Scolded, although her eyes Soft.

"Fred Deserved a Proper Send off mum, He Deserved His name Written High in the Sky" George Croaked As his Mum Ran over and gave him one of her Bone Crunching Hugs.

People began Filtering away as the Night Grew darker. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were still staying at Hogwarts as the Burrow was still a mess… a mess as in Burned to the Ground. Mrs weasley had Said that it was Ok, and that she was just glad that no one was there when it happened, but you could see in her eyes that she was Devastated at the loss of her house.

The Weasleys had lost a lot in this War, Lost a Son, Lost their Home, All of it to help Harry.

Mrs Weasley didn't know it yet But Harry had already arranged for Wizard Builders to Begin the Rebuild of The Burrow, Back to just how it was Before. Harry knew Mrs Weasley would Never accept harry's Help so he had made the arrangements without telling any of the weasley Family. He knew that he should not be keeping Secrets From Ginny, But he knew in his heart that Ginny Yearned to go home, back to her life and try and Regain some sort of normality.

Harry Had been told that the Burrow would be back up and Running in just over a week, and it would take a further 3 days for the wards to be installed and Checked So Harry had to somehow keep The Weasleys away from the Burrow until then. But how?

Harry and Ginny walked down to breakfast from Gryffindor Tower the next morning when Harry had a Brain wave… 'Ginny? What do you think to everyone taking a holiday somewhere?'

Ginny looked at him, trying to figure out what he was up to. 'I don't know Harry. I don't know if mum and dad would agree to leaving the burrow in the state it is in and going on holiday'

Harry mused 'hmm.. We will have to think of a way to persuade them gin; I think it would do everyone a lot of good to get away for a while'

'We'll see" said Ginny as they walked through the door to the great hall.

Harry had to Broach the Subject carefully, if this worked out well then he could get everything he wanted all in one go…. The Weasleys away from the burrow whilst it was rebuilt… and best of all…. Time alone with Ginny without her brothers.

Harry ate most of his Breakfast in silence while he formulated his plan. It was now or never.

Harry Cleared his Throat.. 'Mrs Weasley, I was thinking last night, I think we all need a holiday away from here to rest and Recover from.. From… What happened'

Mrs Weasley put down her Spoon and Sighed 'Harry, while I think that is a fine idea, I don't think we have the Funds at the moment for a trip, and we have got to think about beginning to rebuild our home. We can't stay here forever.'

Harry had anticipated this answer…'But Mrs weasley, I have Had an invitation from Andromeda Tonks to stay at her Beach House in a Quiet muggle area of Spain, Funds would not be needed, and The burrow will still be there when you get home'

Harry could see Mrs. Weasley Mulling over the idea, he tapped Ginny's leg to urge her to Try and persuade her mum.

Ginny stood up and went across to sit next to her mum and put her arms around her 'mum, Harry is Right, the burrow will still be waiting when we get home, and we all need time away to relax, you haven't sat back and relaxed since the day Voldermort came back.

Mrs Weasley Sighed…"your right, Harry, thank you, I will contact Andromeda by owl this afternoon and make arrangements."

Harry smiled inwardly; this is going better than he thought. 'Oh, and I wanted to ask one more thing Mrs Weasley. Would it be possible if Ginny and I made a stop off for a Few days until we join you in Spain? I would like to Visit my Parents Graves and Their Home without the Fear of Voldermort Jumping out behind me'

Mrs Weasley looked as though she wanted to Grab Ginny and Stuff her in her handbag so as to not have to leave her Behind. 'I will take care of her Mrs Weasley, and the Danger is over now, Voldermort has gone' Harry almost shouted at her.

Mrs Weasley looked at Harry and she Visibly Relaxed. 'I know you will look after her'

So, it was settled, the weasley Family were off to Spain, Harry and Ginny would be stopping off at Godrics Hollow on the way, and Hermione and Ron would be stopping off at Hermione's parents before they all met up at the beach for some Fun in the Sun

A/N: i am STILL trying to find a beta reader for this Story if anyone is interested in doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Godrics Dreams

The morning to Depart Hogwarts had Arrived, The weasley family would be taking a Portkey to Spain, Both Couples would be travelling the muggle way to their Respective destinations. It took forever for Mrs Weasley to stop flapping about leaving her Children and leave. After many hugs and tears Mr. Weasley Finally got his Wife to put her finger on the Rusty kettle Just before it sped them away.

This was the beginning of a new adventure. Harry had checked in with the Builders who assured him that the Burrow would be ready within a week and that they would send word if they had any problems. It took quite a few hours to arrive in Godrics Hollow and it was late in the day when they had arrived. Harry had rented a little Cottage just outside of Godrics hollow for their Stay. The pair decided that they would Go and Visit the cemetery in the morning.

The cottage was Beautiful, It Stood on the Edge of the Cliffs and looked Right out to sea.

Harry dumped their bags in the hall and took Ginny out to sit on the Porch. They sat together on the weathered looking Chair and watched the Sun go down and listened to the waves as they crashed against the Cliff below them. Ginny lifted her Head to look at Harry 'are you ok Harry?' she asked. He assured her that he had never been better in his Life. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Ginny pulled back and looked deep into harry's eyes. 'I love you Harry' she said. Harry wrapped his arms around her more tightly and lowered his head to hers. Their Kisses were Soft and tentative at first, but they gradually grew Stronger and more passionate. Their Bodies So Close together, Harry's hands Exploring Every Curve of her, Ginny, Softly Moaning with desire pressing herself so close that she could feel His Desire for her.

'Ginny' He said, moving her Hair so that he could kiss her Neck.

'Harry' Ginny Moaned 'I think we should go inside' She took his hand and guided him back inside and through the bedroom door to the best night of his Life.

Harry awoke slowly, listening to the waves of the ocean crashing through the open window. It took a couple of moments for him to realise where he was and that he was not alone in the Bed. He Turned his head to see a Sleeping beauty beside him, Snuggled beside him with her arm resting over his waist, her hair cascading Over her Pillow. She radiated with her beauty. Last night had been a wondrous Night of Discovery and Pleasure. Last night had been amazing despite the fact that Harry hadn't known the First thing about what he was doing. He was Sure it hadn't been the highlight of Ginny's life, but he knew in his Heart he had all the time in the world to get it right for her. He snuggled back into her and slept again, knowing that the Girl he loved would be there with him when he woke.

Harry woke again much later to find the other side of the bed empty and a weird feeling that he was being watched.

'Hello Son' came a voice from the Corner of the Room.

Harry turned to see a woman there, not the red haired Girl he expected, but a tall woman with bright green eyes, Eyes that looked Just like his.

The woman Spoke again 'don't be frightened Harry'

"Mum?" Harry asked hardly daring to breath.

The woman Nodded. 'Yes Harry, it's me, although I don't exactly know how I got here, I have longed to talk to you since the day me and your dad, well, the day we died'

Harry gawped at her not knowing what to say as other People seemed to appear from nowhere. Harry Rubbed His eyes. His bedroom was full of people.

Someone sat beside him. "Dumbledore!!" Harry gasped

"Well hello Harry" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Where am I?" Harry asked "is this like before Dumbledore? Like when I met you at kings cross station?"

"yes Harry, it would seem it is, although I am not sure how you have managed to call us all back again, but then again nothing has gone as it should when it comes to you dear boy" Dumbledore Chuckled.

Wotcha Harry! Laughed a Bubblegum Pink haired Woman

Tonks! Exclaimed Harry who Jumped out of bed to Hug her, got halfway and realised he was as naked as the day he was Born. Everyone Laughed as Harry turned red and Scrambled for a blanket to cover himself.

Harry Hugged tonks and Remus. He turned then to see his godfather still howling on the floor. "Alright Harry, Red as ever I see." 'Oh leave him alone Sirius' lily Scolded.

Harry didn't know what to say to Sirius, he just hugged him. Sirius Spoke First. I am sorry Harry, I am sorry that we never got long together, but it was all worth it, I didn't Die for nothing and you Beat Voldermort in the end. Harry blinked back tears that were forming.

"I am so sorry that you all had to die" Harry exclaimed.

It was His mother that answered him. "no Harry, there is nothing for you to be sorry about, and in the end you have avenged all of our deaths by ridding the world of Tom and Making sure that he can hurt no one else"

No one knew what to say after that. It seemed like forever Till Dumbledore Broke the silence and Spoke. 'Harry, you have fulfilled your Destiny Towards tom, and now it is time for you to go out there and live your Life. Go back to school and live one more year as an adolescent before real life begins. You Have a Wonderful Group of Friends and a Young miss Weasley who loves you Very Much. So go forward knowing your lost Loved ones love you and are proud of the man you have Become" with that Dumbledore disappeared. Tonks and Remus Came towards Harry. Tonks Ruffled Harry's hair and Said. 'look after teddy for us- you will be a wonderful godfather for him" and with a pop they were Gone. Sirius Looked at Harry and said nothing. He Embraced him, Harry knew what He wanted to say, and Sirius was Gone.

It was the turn of the two People he really didn't want to go. Harry had never had a chance to know them. His parents seemed to understand what Harry was thinking. His Mother started to Cry. His father saw that Harry was distressed and said "Harry.. My Son… your Mother and I missed so Much, we have been watching you Grow and become the man you are today, We couldn't be more proud of you. We couldn't have Wished for a better set of Friends Harry, and Ginny, Oh Harry, spend the rest of your Life Showing her just How much you love her. It is a good life Harry, Don't dwell on the past. Know that we love you and will always be with you. His mother Hugged him tight and Said 'I love you Harry" before they both Faded away.

Harry was sat alone on the end of the bed when Ginny came in. She looked at Harry and knew something was wrong. She rushed over and sat beside him and asked him what was wrong. He told her what had happened.

'Oh Harry, if anyone deserved it, it was you! You deserved to make Peace with your past before you move forward to the Future!"

She was Right.

They both sat in silence when another Figure appeared… "BOOOO!" the figure shouted as it jumped in front of them… Ginny Screamed, then noticing it was Fred She ran over and started hitting him over the head. 'FRED!" Ginny squealed.

"Alright gin gin calm down… God your worse than mum and George" Fred laughed

"You saw mum?" asked Ginny as she pulled her brother into her arms.

"Corse I did! When I heard Harry was having a party here with all of his family I thought I would do it myself. Can't let them have all the fun can I? I can't stay though, I just came to say goodbye and that I love you both… oh and Harry… Keep out of my Sisters knickers!!!!" and with that Fred was Gone.

Harry and Ginny spent the next couple of Hours Eating Breakfast and talking about the Mornings Strange events. Harry Noticed as they put the dishes away that Ginny Seemed Happier, that Ginny was truly back From the Sad Place she had Been Hiding. "You Ok Gin" Harry asked as He Dropped the Last of the dishes back into the Rack. 'I am Fine!, It was good, it makes things Easier now that I got to say goodbye to Fred, knowing he is Ok now, I hated that I never got to say goodbye"

Harry nodded. He knew exactly how she felt. He had Finally been given the Time to say goodbye to his Family, all that was Left now was to visit His Parents Graves.

They set out to the Cemetery Just before Noon. It was a Beautiful Sunny day. He and Ginny walked hand in hand up the same lane that he and Hermione had walked that Christmas night which seemed so long ago now.

Harry found his parents Graves a lot easier than he had last time. The Flowers he and Hermione had left at Christmas were still there, or at least the Wilted Remains were there. He Deposited the Flowers into a bin nearby and then Conjured Fresh new ones.

It wasn't so hard to say goodbye as he Thought, seeing as he pretty much said goodbye to them this morning. Harry and Ginny walked over the house that had once been his home so that he could Show Ginny the Shrine of him and His Parents. "Oh wow Harry, that is beautiful, look at what everyone has written"

"I know, I saw them last Christmas with Hermione, She thought it was Horrific that people had written all over it, whereas I thought it was Brilliant, it Gave me a Boost knowing people out there wanted me to Survive"

Harry read a few more of the messages before he turned to Ginny and asked her if she minded having a walk over to the church next to the cemetery. She didn't mind at all.

The church was empty when they entered, it was so quiet that harry could here himself breathing. The pair walked down the Aisle in between the Rows of wooden Pews to the Alter. Harry noticed that on one side were Rows of candles. Only three of the candles were lit, their flames dancing in the pale light of the Church. Harry lit a candle for his family.

"I wondered when I would get to see you again" came a voice harry did not recognize. Harry Spun Round to see the Priest walking down the Aisle towards them.

"Harry potter, How you have Grown"

"You know who I am" harry asked bewildered

The Priest Smiled "of course I remember you harry, I baptised you when you were an infant, although you Have Grown up a lot since then. I wondered if I would ever get to meet you again. I married your Parents here too, I Remember it like it was only yesterday, I Also Conducted their Funerals, I prayed for you everyday harry"

Harry didn't know what to say to the Priest so he just nodded.

"I did however notice that you visited here at Christmas, I was visiting the grave yard on Christmas morning when I noticed that lily and James had received Flowers."

Harry found his voice, yes that was me.

The priest bade his Farewell and harry and Ginny left the church and made their way back to their Cottage.

**A/N: Decided to Upload chapter 3 even though I still don't have a beta Reader (am still wanting one if anyone wants the Job)**

**Please Review my Story… it is my First go at writing and want to know if it is any good… don't mind if comments are that my Story is Bad**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sun Sea and Sand

Harry and Ginny arrived in Spain Just after Ron and Hermione. Harry found Most of the Family Congregated in the Bright and Spacious Kitchen. It Seemed Strange, the Kitchen was so different from the one at the Burrow, but smelled exactly the same. The Smell of warm Bread, of his Favorite Treacle tart, the smell of Home!

Mrs Weasley was as usual bustling around the Kitchen Preparing Food For her Family. Mr. Weasley was reading the newspaper when he noticed that harry and Ginny had walked through the Door…

"Harry! Ginny your Back" he exclaimed as he folded his paper and plopped it back on the table. Mrs. Weasley Dropped the Ladle back into the pot and Scurried over to Where Ginny and harry were standing. After ten minutes of Mrs Weasleys Fussing and Assurances from harry that they really were ok the pair were allowed to go up and see Ron and Hermione who were sat on the Balcony upstairs.

Ron and Hermione were sat out in the Sun. Ron was Reading a Chudley cannons magazine and Hermione as usual had her nose in school Books.

Harry strode past Ron and Sat in an empty chair, Ginny sat on harry's Lap. Neither Ron, nor Hermione had noticed that harry had sat down. Harry Coughed Loudly which made Hermione jump and drop her book in her lap. "HARRY!, You Scared me. When did you two get back?"

Ginny collapsed into a fit of Giggles.

Harry Chucked "we only just got back. We came straight up here, not that you two noticed of course"

"Sorry harry, I am trying to catch up on some reading. Professor McGonagall came to see us yesterday and said that Hogwarts would be Reopening this Year and that we are all welcome to go back and Finish Our education" Hermione's Face said it all. She was excited; it was as if she got an Early Christmas Present.

Harry never really thought about going back to school, he never thought he would be here after the final battle. He thought that day would be the end of his life, not the beginning of a whole new life.

Ginny seemed to sense what he was thinking. "Do you want to go back to school harry?"

Harry thought for a moment and then said "I don't know, I never really thought about it before now, I didn't expect to be here in the end did I? But I think I would like to finish school, I still want to be an Auror and without my NEWT's I don't really stand a chance.

Ginny looked at harry with a big Smile on her face "you know if we all went back to school we would all have one more year together before we go out into the big wide world, and what's more fun is that I would be in the same Classes as you lot"

Ron spoke for the First time, Finally Putting Down his Silly magazine. "You know, Ginny's right. One more year of Fun before we go out to work. I know the Work is Boring but we get to stay together" Hermione looked scandalised that Ron had said School was Boning but she seemed to let that one slide, She was in too much of a Good mood about returning to Hogwarts to be bothered scolding her Boyfriend.

The Next Few days were spent down on the beach. Harry cannot remember having a time like this when he could relax and enjoy himself. It was also Harry's First real Sea Side Holiday. The Dursleys would never have allowed him to have any Sort of Sea Side holiday, unless you Count that Little Excursion to the Shack Out to Sea when he was 11... But that certainly hadn't been Fun; although it was the night he found out he was a Wizard.

Ron and Hermione had gone for a swim in the Sea, Which left Harry and Ginny sat on the beach, very much alone. For some reason Harry Was Blushing Furiously.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"It's killing me to see you in that tiny little bikini, all I want to do is touch you"

Ginny laughed and her face turned almost the same shade of red as her hair. "I know what you mean; I can't stop giggling, Hermione Knows"

Harry Looked Horror struck "Hermione knows?"

Ginny stroked Harry's Hair and told him not to worry; Hermione had promised not to tell anyone.

"Thank god for that, the last thing I need Right now is to get beat up by your Brothers" harry Sighed

Ginny Leaned in and Kissed harry on the Nose, then began Tickling him into Hysterics before Leaping up and Running into the Sea.

Before they all knew it, it was the final day of their Holiday. Tomorrow they would return to their Normal Lives. Harry had been in Contact with the Builders who had told him that the Burrow was complete and ready for their Return. Harry decided to Tell the Weasleys that little Secret tonight at Supper.

Suppertime arrived Very Slowly, Harry had spent the Day worrying what Mr and Mrs Weasley Would Say to him going behind their backs and fixing the Burrow. He Sure Hoped Ginny would Understand that he kept this Secret from her.

Supper was a Very Subdued affair; it seemed that no one really wanted to go home. Mrs Weasley Sighed as she pushed away her half eaten Pudding.

"What's Wrong Mrs Weasley" harry asked even though he was Sure he knew the answer.

"Oh, Nothing harry, I am Just sad to have to leave here knowing the mess we have to go back to. I can't stand to think we are homeless until we can somehow manage to but the Burrow back together"

Harry saw the Tears Forming in Mrs Weasleys Eyes. He Steadied his Nerves.

"Mrs Weasley. I have a Confession to make"

With those Words Every Person at the Table stopped eating and stared at harry.

"Come one harry out with it!" Mrs Weasley Scolded. Harry knew Mrs Weasley was expecting him to say something Bad.

Harry tried to think of the best way to say what he had to say. "Mrs weasley, Its Nothing bad I Promise you, it's just I want you to know how much you and Mr Weasley mean to me, to know how much I appreciate that you have Treated me Like a son when no one else wanted me"

Harry, you are such a lovely boy, Man I should say now.. and...."

Harry cut off Mrs Weasleys Words..

"Please Mrs Weasley let me finish"

"as I was Saying, you and Mr Weasley Treated me like a son, your Children allowed me to become a Sort of Brother, your Daughter allowed me Her heart, and I wanted to show you all how much that really meant to me, Before you Both here what I have to Say, I don't want to hear any Ideas of I shouldn't have done it or that I would Have to take it all back because I won't"

Ron Gave Harry a nudge in the Ribs.. "Come on mate get to the point"

Harry laughed "ok. Ok. Well. While you have all been here, I have had a team of Wizard Builders Rebuild the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley looked as though she was going to argue.

"No Mrs Weasley, I don't want to hear your argument, it is done and I wanted to do it"

"Oh Harry, you wonderful man" Mrs Weasley Began to Sob uncontrollably.

Mr Weasley Put his hand on Harry's Shoulder. "harry, I don't know if I will ever be able to thank you for all you have Done for this Family, You know we would not have Wished for you to have Paid for the burrow to be Rebuilt and I also know you have the Stubbornness for you to never accept for us to repay you.

"But you have Repaid me already in many ways, you paid me in kindness and love and allowing me to be a part of your family" harry choked.

Mr Weasley nodded and went to attend to his Wife.

Harry looked around the table and Saw only Smiling people. Harry Was Relieved to see Ginny smiling at him, although he had managed to make her cry yet again.


	5. reviews

I thought I would write a little note about my reviews so far

I would like to say thank you to rexrocks, sagal and Nafeesa for your Kind words.

I would also like to answer Ringo Beeblebrox. With regard to my capitalization. I am afraid my day job is to blame for this. I am a transcriber so every word I write has a capital. It is a habit I am trying to break but I am finding it difficult. I do plan on going through the entire story and sorting this.

Thanks again for reading. I Shall update again as soon as I have finished the next chapter, which shall hopefully be in the next couple of days


End file.
